Una esperanza pérdida, una esperanza encontrada
by yesi199419
Summary: Amy después de ser dejada plantada nuevamente por el velosista azul parece perder las esperanzas,¿Podrá nuestro erizo volver a convercerla? SONAMY n.n


La esperanza pérdida, la esperanza encontrada.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes, ellos son propiedad de Sega®. Si fuesen míos el SonAmy ya habría sido público hace años

Notas de la autora: Este es mi primer fanfic, estoy nerviosa, espero que les guste, he puesto todo mi esfuerzo en el n.n

P.O.V normal.

Se veía harta.

Sinceramente harta.

Amy Rose, la erizo rosa conocida por ser la fan número uno del renombrado héroe mundial Sonic the Hedgehog y por tener un carácter burbujeante y tenaz se encontraba sentada en el pórtico de su casa, vestida con un bonito vestido de seda blanco con detalles de flores violetas en la parte inferior del mismo, con zapatos de tacón a juego y un adorno de violetas en su cinta para sus púas.

¿Seguro se preguntan que hace sola en ese lugar?

Pues sí, han deducido correctamente, nuestro amigo azul ha hecho de nuevo de las suyas y ha dejado a Amy plantada otra vez.

¿Qué no es nada nuevo? Bueno esta vez la actitud de nuestra rosada amiga fue totalmente distinta. En vez de volverse una furia e ir detrás del erizo cobalto con su martillo la erizo se quedo reflexiva y triste.

"Otra vez no vino, tal vez debería dejar de pedirle citas, al final nunca se presenta" pensó mientras entraba a su casa, " ¿Por qué me haces esto Sonic? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que me duele?"

La erizo sakura se sentó en el sofá de su cómodo living y encendió su televisor, aunque en realidad no le hacia mucho caso, se encontraba pérdida en sus pensamientos.

" Quizás estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo amándonle, en todos estos años no ha dado ni una sola señal de que me amé, más bien todo lo contrario, siempre se ve molesto y distante cuando estoy a su alrededor, tan distinto a como es con nuestros demás amigos".

La rosa se estiro en el sillón mientras lagrimas de tristeza inundaban sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas.

" Pero en ocasiones es totalmente diferente, en las raras veces que me permite acercarme puedo ver en sus ojos un destello de alegría, de cariño..."

La chica estaba tan concentrada con su reflexión que no se dio cuenta que tocaban a su puerta.

Afuera cierto erizo de color azul esperaba nervioso que la dueña de casa abriera.

"¡Demonios, Amy debe estar furiosa!" Pensó el velocista ceruleo al percatarse de que la erizo no respondía.

" ¡Estúpido Eggman, siempre aparece en los momentos más inoportunos!"

Sonic al ver que Amy no abría la puerta, estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero siendo Sonic se fijo que una ventana de la casa estaba abierta y se introdujo por ella.

Encontró a la erizo rosa recostada en el sillón, con el vestido arrugado y el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas.

- Amy...- .

La nombrada se sobresaltó e incorporó rápidamente mirando estupefacta al erizo cobalto.

-¡Sonic! ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Cómo entraste?-. Pregunto Amy.

- Bueno, deberías tener más cuidado con dejar tus ventanas abiertas, cualquiera puede entrar-. Río nerviosamente el velosista azul. Amy lo vio con una cara enfadada.- Escucha Ames, sobre la cita...-.

- Eso no importa Sonic-. Dijo la erizo y desvío la mirada del cobalto.

- Pero yo...-.

- Lo sé, estabas ocupado, esta bien, de todos modos es la última vez que te pediré una, sé que son una molestia para ti-. Dijo rápidamente Amy.

-¡No es así Amy!-. Dijo sobresaltado Sonic.

La erizo rosa lo miró con sorpresa.

- Yo de verdad quería venir a reunirme contigo, pero Egghead apareció y... ¡De verdad no quería perdermelo!-. Dijo sonrojado.- Aunque no lo creas yo aprecio mucho tu compañía, es solo... que me haces poner nervioso-. Admitió el erizo.

-¿Nervioso?-. Dijo Amy mientras se acercaba a él.- ¿Por qué te pones nervioso Sonic?

- Amy... yo creí que eso ya era obvio-. Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa suave.

- ¿Eh?-. Dijo la rosa confundida.

- ¿De verdad no sabes?-. Preguntó asombrado.- De verdad que eres más despistada que yo Ames...-. Se río el azul.

- ¡Qué quieres decir con eso Hedgehog!-. Hizo un moflete Amy.

- Quiere decir...-. "¡Vamos the Hedgehog, tu puedes!". Pensó Sonic.- que tú...-.

Amy veía como el erizo se acercaba más a ella.

-Que tú me gustas Amy-. Confesó finalmente el erizo ceruleo.

Amy quedó asombradisima, e inmediatamente se sonrojo a tal punto que le hacia competencia a Knuckles en lo rojo.

-¿Lo dices dices en serio Sonic?-.

El erizo cobalto que ya estaba a pocos centímetros de ella le contestó.

-por supuesto Ames... creó que nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida-. Aseguró.

-Tú... tú también me gustas Sonic-. Lo miro sonrojada Amy.

- Lo sé-. Y en ese instante cerró la brecha entre ellos y la besó. Amy en shock no pudo moverse.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sonic me esta besando! ¡Me dijo que le gusto! ¡Esto debe ser un sueño!"

El beso fue corto y tierno, los dos erizo se separaron solo un poco y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, Sonic con una mirada cariñosa y Amy en una totalmente asombrada.

-Yo creó que con eso queda claro que no quise perderme nuestra cita, ¿No es así?-. Preguntó el borrón azul con una sonrisa pícara.

-Si-. Dijo Amy con una sonrisa radiante y lo volvió a besar.

" Y pensar que estaba a punto de darme por vencida, ahora me doy cuenta que nunca podría dejar de amar a este erizo" pensó Amy mientras besaba a Sonic.

Así fue queridos amigos como una esperanza que se encontraba pérdida fue encontrada y renovada por el amor.

Notas de la autora: Bueno, he concluido, ¿qué les pareció? ¿meresco tomatazos? ¿o quizás algún review? Bueno lo que sea les agradezco infinitamente haberse dado el tiempo por haber leído mi historia.

Muchas gracias!

Yesi.


End file.
